A Sister's Comfort
by Rose Manora
Summary: When Thatch seems restless about his first day of school in the morning, he retreats to his sister for comfort.


The darkness of midnight loomed over the scene of the Underworld. No light shined down in this dark dimension, not even a single star. Deep in a woodland site of the Underworld, a large Victorian castle stood tall and proud. Its drawbridge was up, and torches were out. Every resident living within the castle was quiet in a peaceful sleep… except for one child.

A small boy with pale grey skin, pointed ears, sharp fangs, and spiky black hair with a single white V stripe in the middle, wearing white pajamas, tossed and turned in his bed, which was actually a coffin set in the middle of the child's room. The small boy squeezed his eyes shut tightly, a grimace appearing on his face as he tightly gripped at the velvety sides of the coffin.

With a loud gasp, the vampire child snapped his violet eyes open and quickly sat up, only to bang his head against the lid of the coffin.

The child hissed in pain as he laid back down, closing his eyes tight as he gently rubbed at the red bump on his forehead.

As he rubbed on his wound, the vampire began to think about what had awoken him in the first place.

Tomorrow, he would be starting school for the very first time. He was nervous and excited all at the same time, which didn't really do any wonders for his mind. His mind was filled with the thoughts of all the things that could go wrong, his nightmares only bringing more thoughts to life behind his eyes.

What if he's not good enough?

What if he makes bad grades?

What if the other kids don't except him?

What if the teachers are mean?

Unable to handle the anxiety on his own much longer, the child opened the lid of his coffin and stepped out. He walked over to his dark stained dresser, where a single candle was lit, lighting up the room, and he grabbed it before stepping out into the stone halls of the castle.

Immediately upon leaving his own room, the young vampire began walking down the hall, turning left from his own room. The boy's bare feet padded softly against the stone floor as he walked down the hall, the candle in his hand his only source of light.

Eventually, he finally came up to what he was looking for. The vampire pushed his small hand against the door, opening it slowly to another room with a coffin set in the middle. He gulped as he cautiously stepped up to the coffin, placing the candle onto the dresser beside it, before he knocked softly onto the lid.

"Rose?" He whispered softly. "Rose, are you in there?"

Slowly, the lid to the coffin opened up and up sat an older female vampire.

She had pale white skin, ruby eyes, long flowing black hair with red stripes, pointed ears, and only two fangs hiding behind bright red lips. Her nails were painted red, and she wore a long black nightgown as she slept.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, the vampiress looked up at the younger vampire that stood beside her coffin.

"Thatch?" She questioned. "What are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

"I… I-I had a nightmare, Rose." The young child blushed with embarrassment. "Can I sleep with you?"

Rose smiled gently up at him as she repositioned herself in the coffin, leaving plenty of room for the younger to cuddle up to her.

"Of course you can, little brother, climb on in."

Smiling weakly, Thatch climbed into the coffin beside his older sister and laid down. Rose smiled and closed the coffin before laying back down herself and wrapping her arms around the smaller child.

"It must've been a pretty bad nightmare if you wanted to sleep with me." She chuckled. "You haven't done this since you were like, 4 in vampire, I believe,"

"... yeah." Thatch sighed, hesitant to admit it.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not really. Thinking about it just makes it worse."

Rose frowned at the young vampire beside her and cuddle him close, allowing his head to rest on her bosom.

"It's ok Thatch. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." She assured. "Just know that I'm always here for you when you wanna talk."

"I know." Thatch sighed, closing his eyes in thought and comfort. "... It's just… I'm really nervous about starting school tomorrow. I don't know how well I'm gonna perform. I don't know if anybody is gonna like me. I don't know if the teachers will be mean. I just don't know anything."

"Ah, I understand." Rose nodded with a gentle smile. "I was just like you when I first started Scare School."

"You were?" Thatch stared up at his sister in surprise.

"Yes Thatch. Everyone is always nervous about their first day, you are not alone in that. I'm sure your new classmates will be just as nervous. But let me tell you, you're gonna do great."

"You think so?"

"Of course. You're a Manora, destined for greatness." The vampiress chuckled. "And let's not forget… you won't be alone there either."

"Right… because I'll have you too, right?" The young vampire hoped.

"Of course. I'll be right beside you the whole time. And if you ever need anything, just come hollering."

"... Thanks sis." Thatch smiled softly, closing his eyes as he cuddled closer to his sister. "Hey Rose?"

"Yes Thatch?"

"You think you can sing me that song? The one that always seemed to calm me down when I was little?"

"... Of course little brother."

And so, Rose pulled Thatch a little closer to herself, resting her head on top of his, closing her eyes before she started singing.

 _I'm only one call away. I'll be there to save the day. Superman got nothing on me. I'm only one call away._

 _Call me, baby, if you need a friend. I just wanna give you love._

 _Come on, come on, come on._

 _Reaching out to you, so take a chance. No matter where you go, you know you're not alone._

 _I'm only one call away. I'll be there to save the day. Superman got nothing on me. I'm only one call away._

 _Come along with me and don't be scared. I just wanna set you free._

 _Come on, come on, come on._

 _You and me can make it anywhere. For now, we can stay here for a while, ay. 'Cause you know, I just wanna see you smile._

 _No matter where you go, you know you're not alone._

 _I'm only one call away. I'll be there to save the day. Superman got nothing on me. I'm only one call away._

 _And when you're weak, I'll be strong. I'm gonna keep, holding on. Now don't you worry, it won't be long, Darling. And when you feel like hope is gone, just run into my arms._

 _I'm only one call away. I'll be there to save the day. Superman got nothing on me. I'm only one, I'm only one call away. I'll be there to save the day. Superman got nothing on me. I'm only one call away._

 _I'm only one call away._

As she finished her song, Rose smiled softly as she listened to the soft snores and the steady breathing of her little brother peacefully asleep. Rose pressed her ruby lips gently against his forehead, giving him a gentle kiss before laying back down to sleep herself.

"Good night, baby brother."


End file.
